Camilla
Camilla (real name Taeko Ludenberg-Maizono) is a minor character in My Hero Academia. Personality Camilla's most notable trait is her strong motherly instincts, ones that are very specifically directed towards Kisaki. Her brand of care towards her is often excessive to the point of being uncomfortable at various junctures. Through Camilla's interactions with Kisaki, it can be observed that she completely disregards the fact that she is a teen. She chooses to treat her as one would a child, using language that is remarkably juvenile, commonly used when speaking to adolescents. Camilla's actions also prove this fact, as she constantly makes it a point to identify discomforts that Kisaki may not necessarily be experiencing in a bid to offer them her assistance. In this regard, she has been known to threaten death upon people whom she perceives will bring Kisaki grief. The Anime shows that Camilla's nature comes from the horrible experiences from her past and lack of maternal love in her life, admitting about such things, explaining her overprotective, smothering attitude towards Kisaki is because she knows what it is like to be alone, and doesn't want Kisaki to ever feel what she felt growing up. This does not mean her fawning is entirely reserved for Kisaki alone; she is known to treat her younger siblings as if they were her children, although at a level that is not intense as the one that she adopts in her treatment of Kisaki. Camilla adopts a completely different persona when she interacts with others, where she is portrayed as a figure of maturity and elegance. Her conversations with a variety of different characters stand as testament to this fact, where she is known to adopt a language register that is formal and polite, befitting a member of a noble family. Camilla has also been depicted as ruthless and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, deriving disturbing joy from striking down her enemies with wild abandon. While she is not without the capacity to show mercy to her foes, Camilla usually only does so on the behest of Kisaki. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments). Her birthday is November 30th. History Childhood Camilla is the eldest daughter and the second eldest child of five in her family and the daughter of her father and an unnamed concubine. Much like Leo and Elise, Camilla was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favor with her father. In a bid to fill the void left in the wake of the lack of maternal love in her life, she thereafter became obsessively attached to Kisaki, acting the part of the overprotective maternal figure to her. Trivia * Camilla's name originates from the feminine variant of camillus, a term used to refer to youths serving as acolytes in the rituals of ancient Roman religion. ** The name is also known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of Princess Camilla of the Volsci, a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas and who is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Darling, I'm curious about what you do when you're all alone..." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "What can Mommy do for you, darling? Just tell me how I can spoil you?" * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Spending time with you makes me happier than anything else in this world." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "You know what I’d like? A day together shopping so I can spoil you rotten!" * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Oh, honey. Did you have a long day? Let me rub your head." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "You can ask your big sis anything, Kisaki. I'm here to listen" * (To Kisaki Murasame) "There you are, Kisaki! Now just relax. I'll sing you a lullaby!" * (To Kisaki Murasame) “Just tell me who I need to kill to make you happy, sweetie.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I'm so happy we can be together like this. I don't know what I'd do without you...” * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Happy birthday, dearest sister. You'll always be my little baby."